Crystal Kingdom - Daughters of Death
by kinotomoe
Summary: Hotaru falls in love love, but her world is turned upside down with only her daughters left to heal her pain. This is Takara's story of love, hope, death and betrayel. Can the daughters of death go on?
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! This is a sort of Hotaru fic and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Read the story!! R&R please. Oh yeah sailor moon is not mine  
  
But Takara and Mai are! I get no money from this!  
  
*******  
  
My name is Tomoe Takara and I'm 12 years old. I've spent a lot of my life being just that - plain old Takara with the beautiful  
  
Mother and adorable sister. That changed in the end though. I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad one, but this is my story of what exactly happened.  
  
I guess I had better start from the beginning, in the little town of Trif where I had lived since I was three years old. Trif was a small village made up of refugees of the dark moon attack who, like my mother, had never healed enough to feel safe within Crystal Tokyo or in its vicinity. Most people survived by hunting or farming, a few became warriors and protected the village, but other than that there weren't many other jobs to do. My mother was different though. She became the village healer; using her magical abilities she could save almost anyone - or anything! She was beautiful to, everyone thought so. She was a small woman with shoulder length purple-black hair and the loveliest violet eyes you could ever find. Momma always wore dark colours, sometimes she would even wear pale lavender or a deep purple, but it was usually black. I wish I were a wonderful person like my mother, but I'm not. I can't heal and I don't even look like her. Our hair is similar though. Mine  
is a bit longer, but it's just as thick and purplish, I keep it in a waist-length braid. I wish I had her eyes though (Sigh), but my eyes are narrow and blue. Just like Momma says father's eyes were.   
  
It just had to inherit masculine eyes!  
  
I guess it doesn't matter though. Tall girls are probably not meant to have innocent eyes. Mai inherited them though. Mai always gets everything! She's really pretty to. Her hair is this lovely soft brown and combined with those eyes she easily gets men drooling in ten seconds flat. She loves it as well. She may look innocent, but she most definitely isn't! Mai, by the way is my twin. We don't look alike, but we've always been very close.  
  
I'm said to be a natural warrior (mother says people said that about father to, I guess I really take after him more than mother).  
  
The men the village began my training as soon as I could pick up a sword. By the time I was 10 I knew martial arts, sword fighting and a lot of other things besides! Before I knew it I was out hunting with all the men. Riding my own horse and catching my own food. Mother worried about me of course, but she really didn't mind, so I spent a lot of my early childhood riding horses and playing with Mai under the cherry tree in our garden. Didn't I mention the cherry tree? I should have of course, its very important. You see, fathers buried under that tree. Maybe that's why Mai and me love it so much. In a way it's been one of our only connections with a father we never knew.  
  
I do remember some things about him. I remember the way he used to swing me in the air and make me laugh, and the way his blue eyes filled with love when he saw momma. Blue eyes just like mine...  
  
That's all I really remember. Mai and me were only 3 when he died and father and the dark moon war are long gone.  
  
They should be anyway.  
  
It was on a sun filled day that everything changed. I was out in the woods at the time, playing in the branches of one of the oak trees right at the edge of the forest (Mai was asleep of course, where else would she be early in the morning!). I climbed much higher than usual that day and I was pretty proud of myself to. When I reached the bottom everything seemed as it should be, but as I turned round I saw two women watching me. They were both pretty strange. One had short blue hair and the other long and raven black. The blue haired one walked up to me smiling, she seemed like the sort of person you would want to trust, but I wasn't sure. I probably should have just run, but instead I stood utterly still and silent.  
  
"Hi" She said, "My name is Mizuno Ami. Do you know where I could find someone by the name of Tomoe Hotaru?"  
  
I was really suspicious now.  
  
"Why do you want her?"  
  
She visibly relaxed. It was almost as if a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders and carried away.  
  
"We're old friends of hers. We have been looking for her ever since... I mean, just for a long time."  
  
I was still suspicious, but I decided it was probably better to let mother handle the situation.  
  
"You had better come with me."  
  
They followed me quite closely and I found that they walked in a very elegant manner. A bit like momma, but much more regal and full of grace. The raven-haired woman seemed to be a little annoyed with the other stranger, but she said nothing. I guess she found my presence to be uncomfortable. When we reached the cottage I saw mother washing the dishes at the sink, humming her favourite tune. She smiled when she saw me come in and began walking over to me with a plate still in her hands.  
  
"Hello Takara. Did you have fun?"  
  
"Momma." I said nervously, "You have some visitors."  
  
I stepped back to let the two women through the door.  
  
Momma dropped the dish.  
  
"Hotaru?" Whispered Ami "All the senshi have been searching for you. It's been a long time and we wondered..."  
  
"Wait." Cut in the other woman, "Did that child call you Momma, Hotaru? I'd like an explanation."  
  
I had of course, already frozen. The mention of the word `senshi' was enough to send me reeling in shock. Momma never talked about them, but the other villagers did. They remembered to well the dark moon war and the brave senshi who never saved them. I was totally confused now. Why were they asking Momma silly questions?  
  
"I said it because she is my Momma!" I shouted at the raven-haired woman.  
  
"What!" She screeched, "Hotaru explain..."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
We all turned to see Mai standing in the bedroom doorway (still in her nightgown!). She gave us a sleepy look, but her violet eyes widened when she saw the two strangers.  
  
"Two children!" the stranger shouted, "You have TWO children!"  
  
"Mai, Takara. Go to your room." Said mother.  
  
"But momma..." Protested Mai.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
We both rushed into the bedroom and shut the door behind us. Mai looked very confused, but I could see the curiousness creeping into her face. I groaned. A curious Mai is never a sane Mai.  
  
"Takara..." She began.  
  
"No Mai! This is Momma's PRIVATE conversation. We shouldn't disturb her!"  
  
Mai snorted, "We deserve to know what's going on! She is out momma after all."  
  
"Mai..."  
  
"All we have to do is sneak out of those house, climb up to the window and... and"  
  
As I said before; a curious Mai is never a sane Mai.  
  
We finally agreed to just listen through the door, which satisfied Mai's curiosity and lowered the chance of us being caught listening.  
  
"I can't believe you had children. What were you thinking Hotaru! You have a duty to this planet..."  
  
"Hush Rei." Said Ami, "We came here to talk about more important matters."  
  
There was silence for a moment before momma spoke.  
  
"Its about HIM isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Said Rei abruptly "Who did you think it was about!"  
  
"Hotaru," Whispered Ami "Where is he? When we left him under your protection we believed you would bring him back at the end of the war."  
  
There was silence once again, but this time momma didn't speak.  
  
"Where is he Hotaru?" Shouted Rei "It's been more than a decade! We've searched for to long!"  
  
Momma was still silent.  
  
"And what about your duty to the kingdom! Did you FORGET to protect the universe? Or did you just decide to take a vacation? Say something Saturn!"  
  
My twin and I were in utter shock. I found myself unable to talk, my mind racing with the implications of those words. Only Mai managed to say anything.  
  
"They called Momma, Saturn..." She whispered in a barely audible voice.  
  
The tension was strengthening in the room. I could almost imagine Momma, with her eyes steely and her mouth a small frown standing up to those two mean people.  
  
"Tell us Hotaru," said Ami gently "Is he safe? Did you hide him somewhere? I'm sure..."  
  
We never found out what she was so sure of. Momma's quiet sobs blocked out everything else from our minds.  
  
"He's dead Ami!" She cried, "He died in the war! I couldn't protect him. I couldn't even save him..."  
  
I felt tears welling up in my own eyes at Momma's pain. Mai reached for me and clutched my hand tightly in her own.  
  
"Dead?" Said Ami in shock, "But we thought he would be safe. They only wanted Crystal Tokyo..."  
  
"How could you Hotaru." Said Rei. She had clearly lost her temper. "How do you think the queen will feel? She still hoped that he would come back! She hoped you were still loyal! But I guess she was wrong..."  
  
Neither Mai nor I could take any more of this. Pushing the door open we ran to momma who stood shivering uncontrollably in the centre of the room. We both held her close and comforted her like she had us so many times. I stopped for a second and glared at Rei with my green-blue eyes steely and harsh. For some reason her face went deathly pale. Ami's eyes widened with shock and they both took a step backwards.  
  
Rei looked like she was unsure whether to clam down or increase her anger.  
  
"So that's why she cries." Whispered Rei. "I thought it was only guilt..."  
  
No one spoke for a few minutes. Only Momma's subsiding sobs made any noise in the room. At last Ami spoke in a shaky voice.  
  
"They're his children aren't they Hotaru?"  
  
She looked up, her eyes darkened from crying.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
She looked at them and I visibly saw her inner strength returning.  
  
"I loved him you know." She whispered.  
  
"I loved Shingo."  
  
***  
  
Oh! The plot thickens! More will come soon so R&R please! ^_^  
  
See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
Please R&R ^_^  
  
If you like the Ami & Rei a lot please forgive me for what I say. I only thought it was what Takara & her sis would feel.  
  
***  
  
Rei and Ami stayed for a long time after that. Mai and me had wanted them to leave as quickly as possible, but Momma had insisted that they should stay. I didn't understand that at the time and neither had my twin. Why would momma want to keep these evil people in our home? For the next week or so we spent most of our time trying to make momma get rid of them, but she wouldn't.  
  
"They're my friends Takara." She'd told me, "I can't just throw them out."  
  
"What kind of friends our they momma?" I'd asked her, "What kind of friends would make you so sad?"  
  
It was true; they had made her sad. For about two weeks after the confrontation she'd been almost utterly silent. She stopped singing while she worked and even stopped laughing! That had upset Mai to no end. Mai has always been a sensitive person and she HATES it when people get upset, but she hates it even more when they try to hide it.  
  
"Why doesn't momma say something!" She'd shouted, "Its like she's just trying to block out all emotions. She won't even smile, OR cry!"  
  
It was true as well. Momma had always been an emotional person. Just as sensitive as Mai, but now she just seemed like a zombie, walking around in a sort of half dazed fashion. It hurt Mai to see her like that. I could see the pain welling up in her face every time momma gave us one those blank stares, void of emotion. The change in mother had a different affect on me. Instead of becoming sad I became angry, and when I'm angry I never cry or lash out. I just become quiet. The sort of quiet that makes the night such a frightening time. I'm not surprised that I made Ami uncomfortable. She's a gentle person and my cold stares were probably hard for her to handle. Rei was, of course, a different matter. For a while she would always try to put up with my glare, but in the end she would just storm out of the room, muttering curses under her breath. It gave me a strange sort of satisfaction to see those two uncomfortable. They had hurt my momma and I wasn't going to forgive them  
for that.  
  
I spent a lot of time after that playing in the surrounding woodland. Mai had never liked playing outside before, but she joined me anyway. We both needed to escape the house and it was the perfect way to do so. I taught my beautiful sister a lot of things during that time. How to climb a tree, how to fight and how to hunt. She never became very good at it, but it was a way to pass the time and we both enjoyed it. Those weeks were a hard time for us. Both of us were VERY confused and full of unanswered questions. I for one really wanted to know why they'd called momma Saturn. And what did father have to do with anything anyway? Our questions were left unanswered though. Momma was still too zombie-like to be much help and neither of us felt we would ever stoop so low as to ask the strangers anything!  
  
About a month of tears and anger later the next event occurred. It was only five in the morning when momma woke us up. The sky was still dark and not even the birds had bothered to get up yet. I remember opening my eyes to the sight of mothers pale face looking down on me. Her eyes looked much brighter in the darkness, even luminous, and she'd smiled at me tenderly. My spirit climbed when I saw that smile. It had been the first one since the strangers had arrived.  
  
"Its alright treasure." She said soothingly, "Mai is already awake, you have to get ready to leave."  
  
"Leave?" I asked in confusion, "Where are we going?"  
  
Her eyes regained that haunted look once again and I almost kicked myself for ruining her good mood.  
  
"Rei and Ami have asked me to go many times and I thought that it was about time I faced my problems."  
  
"Go where momma? What problems?"  
  
She smiled "We're going to Crystal Tokyo, Takara. To meet the people I left behind."  
  
And that was the end of my life in Trif.  
  
Before we left me and Mai managed to sneak of for a few minutes to visit the cherry tree. It was hard to say goodbye after all this time and though I could never had said it in words. I felt like I was leaving a friend behind. Both Mai and me cried a little before we left and I plucked a few flowers to leave on his grave. They were snowdrops of a pure white, which glimmered with the morning dew. I knew the dew would have dried up by morning. Just like our tears.  
  
We were almost three miles away from Trif, sitting in our horse pulled cart when momma finally spoke. She told us in a wavering voice that she was, by birth, Sailor Saturn the senshi of destruction. Her duty was to protect Crystal Tokyo from attack, which meant she was always on the move fighting the youma who threatened the peace. She'd just taken a short... break to bring us up. Mai had reacted in her typical way. She cried for a while and accused momma of a number of different things before she finally calmed down. I didn't cry though. I just sat there staring at mother. Why hadn't she told us? What had made her so determined to stay away from Tokyo? And what did Father have to do with anything?  
  
I didn't ask her though. Maybe it was because I could already see the shadows creeping back into her face. Making her empty once again. I'd seen enough of her pain and I only wanted her to be happy once again. Like she was once in our little cottage in Trif...  
  
Ami and Rei were not with us. I guess this was a good thing. Mai was in one of her gloomy moods and they would have made perfect targets. We were silent for the rest of the journey and it was not long before both Mai and me fell into a deep slumber.  
  
When we woke up it was already well into the morning. The street was full of people dressed in bright clothes talking and laughing with each other in a casual and easy manner. The houses were much bigger then our own had been, but not to big. I could see some people staring at mother; a few began murmuring in amazed voices as we drove past.  
  
"I guess Sailor Saturn's face is well known around here." Said Mai bitterly.  
  
It was a little while before we entered the inner city of Crystal Tokyo. It was much busier there so we went (thankfully) unnoticed. Though both Mai and me were in pretty bad moods we couldn't help, but marvel at the beauty of the city. The skyscrapers were as high as mountains and everything seemed to gleam a soft white. My eyes scanned the city dreamily. I couldn't make up my mind on what to look at! Suddenly the most beautiful building I'd ever seen captured my gaze. Its spires were tall and aloof while its whole structure radiated beauty and peace. The moment I saw it I knew exactly what it was. It was none other than...  
  
"The royal palace." Said momma, "We've arrived."  
  
***  
  
Come back soon for more!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this. It's one of my best stories (so far).  
  
R&R please ^_^ 


End file.
